


Someone like you [fanvid]

by pearsonasnic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, SQ Supernova, Swan Queen Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/pseuds/pearsonasnic
Summary: Protostar art for the third Swan Queen Supernova!





	Someone like you [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalPossibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPossibilities/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824448) by [MagicalPossibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPossibilities/pseuds/MagicalPossibilities). 



> oh boy, was this video a challenge! I used this as a chance to try some new techniques and learn new things, spent hours and hours on a clip that's only there for a couple seconds :') It was all worth it though, and I'm so pleased with how it turned out!
> 
> As always, thank you to the wonderful mods who worked so hard to put this event together just for us to enjoy as a fandom and have new sq content!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
